The Ju-on Curse
強い恨みを抱いて死んだモノの呪い。 それは、死んだモノが生前に接していた場所に蓄積され、「業」となる。 その呪いに触れたモノは命を失い、新たな呪いが生まれる。 A curse born of a strong grudge held by someone who died. The place of his death gathers his grudge. Anyone who comes in contact with this curse shall lose his life and a new curse is born. - Ju-on: The Curse A 'Ju-on ' (呪怨, literally curse-grudge) is an irreversible grudge curse caused by a violent death. It lies in the place of the death and takes anyone who steps inside, being able to spread itself through its victims onto other places and people, similarly to a disease. Several grudge curses are born throughout both Ju-on and The Grudge series, often rooted by the curse generated after the Saeki murders. Occurences ''Ju-on'' film series The Saeki curse When Takeo Saeki discovered his wife Kayako was in love for another man named Shunsuke Kobayashi, he murdered her in anger and created a Ju-on in their house. Several families occupied the house and, unaware of its horrific past, were all taken by its inhabitant ghosts' rage. The death cicle continued until a pregnant woman, Kyoko Harase, stepped in and the ghosts of Kayako and Toshio assumed her child's place, coming back to life and presumably ending their curse. Manami's curse Takeo also murdered Kobayashi's pregnant wife Manami Kobayashi, ripping off her fetus and setting a grudge curse in her appartment as well. The grudge affected Nobuyuki, the son of Tatsuya Suzuki who had moved to that place. Nobuyuki became a mute and his aunt Kyoko was possessed by the ghosts of Kayako and Manami. The Isobe curse When the Isobe family moved to their new house, the oldest son Atsushi was possessed by an mysterious spirit from a mirror he found. Atsushi started sexually abusing his little sister Mirai, and distanced himself with the others. After failing from his test two days before Christmas, he murdered all of his family, setting a grudge curse in the house. He took Mirai's head to a forest where he hanged himself, recording her words from the afterlife and cursing the casette as well. The rancorous spirits of Mirai and Atsushi's grandmother Haru (whom he had hanged) would pursue and take anyone who came in their house. ''The Grudge'' film series When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage... A curse is born. The curse gathers in that place of death''. Those who encounter it will be consumed by its'' fury. - The Grudge When Takeo Saeki found out Kayako was in love for an american professor named Peter Kirk, he murdered her, his son Toshio and his pet cat Mar and hanged himself (or was killed by Kayako's ghost). The house remained cursed, and the grudge took a newcomer american family, the Williamses (on which the murders were recriated), and several people who had stepped inside. Karen Davis attempted to end the curse by setting the house on fire, which she later discovered to have failed as Kayako's ghost returned to take her. The curse later reached a Chicago appartment building and killed its dwellers. Kayako's sister Naoko attempted to exorcise the spirits, but was murdered by Takeo himself, through Max's body. She perhaps managed to end the Saeki curse in the building, causing Kayako's ghost to vanish, but her rancorous spirit returned to kill Max, indicating that her murder presumably set a new curse there. Notes and trivia *Similarly to Manami, the Isobe curse focuses on Haru and Mirai's ghosts only; the spirits of Atsushi's father, mother and aunt never manifest. However, an apparition of his mother in the house's kitchen is seen. *It is implied that the Isobe curse works in a time loop; Atsushi was able to see the wraith of his grandmother Haru before he murdered her; this can be interpreted as an atemporal connection, as Atsushi could have been possessed by his own future murderous self, or influenced by his victims' grudge from the future. *Toshio's cameo in the White and Black Ghost installments emphasizes a link between the Isobe and the Saeki grudge curses. *''The Grudge'' film series focuses on the Saeki curse only. Also, differently from the Ju-on films, The Grudge 2 implies that the curse was in some way worsened and able to reach other places after the fire, even though Kayako's mother declines this. *''The Grudge 3'' marks the first and only time the term "Ju-on" is used in the Grudge film series (as Naoko explains the curse to Lisa). In The Grudge, Detective Nakagawa tells Karen about the curse, but never uses it. *The cursed casette in White Ghost mirrors the Ringu/''The Ring'' cursed tape. Category:Phenomena Category:Mythology